The invention relates to weed deflectors for marine drives.
The invention provides a particularly simple and effective weed deflector which may be added to a conventional marine drive. For background art, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,054,374, 2,135,162, 2,244,217, 2,319,640, 2,470,874, 2,894,477, 3,025,825, 3,035,538, 4,565,533, and 4,680,017.